Tout pour te plaire
by Hawk Kagome
Summary: Après une soirée organisée par Serah, Lightning se réveille dans les bras de Fang avec un beau mal de crâne.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde, voici un petit One shot pour débuter. Je m'excuse en avance pour les fautes dans ce texte, je ne m'entend pas avec la grammaire. Sur ce bonne lecture !_

X X X

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la maison, réveillant par la même occasion Lightning qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose, dormir. Serah avait eut la bonne idée de faire une fête et d'inviter tout leurs amis, n'écoutant aucune des protestations de sa sœur évidemment. Naturellement cela était aussi la cause de son actuel un mal de tête horrible, et de légères nausées.

La blonde ouvrit un œil, s'habituant doucement à la faible luminosité de sa chambre. Soudain elle remarqua que quelque chose semblait hors de propos, ouvrant les deux yeux elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Fang. La brune tenait fermement les hanches de la soldate qui fut étonnée que même endormie la pulsienne pouvait déployer une tel force. Deux choix s'offrait à elle, la première naturel, était de la pousser hors du lit ne se souvenant pas comment Fang avait réussit à s'y faufiler. La deuxième, très tentante était d'ignorer le pourquoi et de se blottir plus près pour se rendormir, après tout elle n'était pas vraiment une personne très matinale.

Optant pour la deuxième option elle enfouit doucement son visage dans le cou de la brune qui serra un peut plus Lightning dans ses bras, lui offrant une chaleur apaisante. Tout était presque parfait, hélas presque ne veut pas dire tout. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas causant aux deux endormies de se réveiller pour de bon, la blonde regarda l'intrus avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Bonjour vous deux, alors bien dormis ? demanda Serah en tirant sur les rideaux faisant grogner sa sœur.

Fang, nullement déranger par ce réveil brutal se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Tout à coup le visage de Serah devint entièrement rouge, et c'est avec une rapidité égale à sa sœur qu'elle se retourna trouvant le mur devant elle très intéressant.

-Quel est le problème ? demanda Light en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne savais pas que toi et Fang, l'aviez fait… répondit-elle détournant le regard.

Avait fait quoi ? Irritée, la soldate regarda la brune pour enfin remarquer un détail très important, celle-ci ne portait aucuns vêtements.

-'_Par Etro dite moi que je suis habillée_' jura t-elle mentalement.

La chance n'était décidément pas de son côté. Lightning remonta le drap rapidement sur elle pour cacher sa nudité de la vue de sa sœur, lâchant un ou deux jurons par la même occasion.

-Serah ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit la blonde la main tendue vers sa sœur.

-Désolée ! s'exclama la cadette avant de partir en trombe de la chambre.

Un rire résonna aux oreilles de la soldate, elle saisit l'épaule de Fang pour la retourner et voir son visage. Non seulement la brune était bel et bien réveillée mais elle riait maintenant sans gène en se tenant le ventre.

- C'était plus fort que moi, si tu voyais ta tête !

La chasseresse se prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule, pour chance Lightning ne semblait pas assez énervée contre elle pour la frapper trop fort.

- Fang, est-ce qu'ont a vraiment… ? demanda la soldate avec hésitation.

La brune lui sourit avec tendresse.

- Rassure toi, nous ne sommes pas allées jusqu'au bout si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Étrangement elle n'était pas aussi contente qu'elle n'aurait crut.

-Comme je te l'ai dit quand on a commencée à sortir ensemble, j'attendrais que tu te sentes prête. Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu le regrettes, surtout que sous l'emprise de l'alcool ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure façon de faire pour une première fois. J'aimerai que ça soit spécial pour toi.

La brunette se gratta derrière la nuque avec un sourire maladroit, parler comme ça semblait si cliché qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir sortie une réplique sortant tout droit d'un de ses films romantique qu'elle détestait tant.

- Fang

- Hmm ?

Émue elle l'enlaça, cachant son visage rougissant dans le cou de sa partenaire.

- Merci…

- Tout pour te plaire sunshine ~

- Fang, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme sa ?

- Tu devras me le dire une fois de plus, susurra la brune sensuellement.

Lightning roula des yeux. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Fang l'embrassa fougueusement. Aucune des deux ne voulaient perdre la bataille, mais durent se séparer l'une de l'autre à cause d'un besoin pressent, l'air. Reprenant doucement son souffle Fang colla son front contre celui de la blonde.

- Je t'aime, murmura la chasseresse avec un grand sourire.

- C'est quoi ce sourire d'imbécile heureux ? Se moqua gentiment Light, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

- Fait pas ta rabat joie, je sais que tu m'aime aussi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille.

- Si tu refuse de le dire je vais te le faire avouer de force.

- Attention je mords tu sais, fit la soldate en souriant.

- Ne me tente pas, gémit Fang en s'avançant pour prouver ses dires.

Quelqu'un toussa à l'entrée de la chambre, sortant les deux tourtereaux de leur petit monde.

- Si vous avez enfin finit le déjeuner est prêts, annonça Serah joyeusement.

- Hé Serah tu n'aurais pas vue Fang ? demanda Vanille en entrant dans la pièce. Je ne l'ai pas vue en bas.

-Vanille ! s'exclama la brune.

- Oups désolée, fit la rousse en ressortant de la chambre.

Lightning soupira, son corps complètement tendu depuis la venue de la rouquine dans la chambre. Il valait mieux oublier la grasse matinée et se lever avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne débarquent.

- Tu peux redescendre on arrive.

Serah hocha la tête et partit rejoindre le reste de la bande en bas, surement en train de dessouler.

Sans perdre une minutes Light se leva, et se saisit d'un short et d'un t-shirt dans son armoire. Elle s'habilla sous le regard attentif de la brune qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu.

- Ne te gène pas surtout, rince toi l'œil, fit la blonde avec ironie.

- Je ne fais que rendre hommage à ta beauté, répondit la chasseresse avec un sourire charmeur.

La soldate enfila rapidement son t-shirt tandis que Fang se leva du lit. Avant même qu'elle n'arrive à approcher de Lightning, celle-ci lui envoya une paire de vêtement à la figure.

- Comme tu le disais si bien, il faut rester loin de la tentation, fit la blonde avec un sourire joueur.

Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant la pulsienne seule dans la pièce. Un sourire diabolique s'étira sur les lèvres de la brune, Lightning allait regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire. Plusieurs scénarios lui venaient déjà à l'esprit, tous aussi tordus les uns que les autres. Comme le disait si bien Vanille, son cerveau était bien plus rapide à échafauder des bêtises que des plans de bataille. Fang passa une main dans ses cheveux, de quoi remettre un peut d'ordre et suivit la même direction que sa partenaire, jubilant d'avance à la future réaction de Lightning.

Fin ~

X X X


	2. Tout pour te plaire, ou pas

_Une suite ? La voici ! ;) Merci beaucoup à Vermillon et Tache de son pour vos 2 commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Sur ce bonne lecture._

**X X X**

Surtout reste calme, reste calme. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu sinon c'est toi qui perds.

Vous vous demandez surement ce qui vient de se passez. Fang avait dit qu'elle se vengerait n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien elle avait vraiment osé le faire.

Par ou commencé, la brune a d'abord eu la merveilleuse idée de trafiqué l'évier de façon qu'au moment ou Lightning viendrait prendre de l'eau tout lui arriverait en pleine tête. Trempée jusqu'au os notre chère soldate avait réussit à conserver son sang-froid et était partit se douchée non sans avertir Fang qu'elle allait devoir réparée ses âneries.

La brune avait-elle d'autre crasse en réserve ? Bien sûr que oui !

Elle avait changé discrètement le contenue du shampoing et du savon, naturellement quand Lightning s'était lavée les cheveux ils avaient littéralement viré au bleu. Sa peau elle, avait tournée au brun comme si elle était restée trop longtemps au soleil.

Lightning était très fière de sa couleur de cheveux naturel, cette fois elle perdit patiente et jura mentalement que Fang avait eut le bon réflexe de partir en course avec Vanille pour n'avoir aucune répercussion.

Ce fut à se moment que sa petite sœur eut la bonne idée de venir lui rendre visite avec Snow, voyant Lightning tenter vainement d'enlever ses deux problèmes. Serah bien sûr n'avait pas manqué de rire de la situation, et avait essayée vaillamment de défendre son mari qui, avait était assez idiot pour rire juste devant le nez de la soldate. N'ayant pas la coupable sur qui vidée toute sa colère ce fut Snow qui se fit taper sur la caboche.

- Lightning arrête de lui frapper sur la tête, déjà qu'il n'y a pas grand chose dedans ! Gronda Serah à sa sœur avec un demi-sourire.

- Chérie, je croyais que tu me défendais ? Se lamenta Snow évitant de justesse un coup de genoux bien placé.

- C'est ce que je fais, répondis la cadette en tirant sa sœur dans le salon.

Serah réussit à calmer Lightning, et celle-ci s'installa avec frustration sur le canapé, une tasse de café à la main.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien allait dire ça à Vanille qui avait aidé Fang à concocter une belle petite potion de transformation.

La brunette était revenue le plus discrètement possible, avec un air contrit sur le visage, celui qu'elle avait répété quelques minutes avant. Elle déposa les sacs sur la table et pour s'excuser ouvrit une bière qu'elle donna à la soldate. Tout en ayant versé le contenue de la fiole avant à l'intérieur évidemment.

Lightning en bue le contenue d'une traite, trop énervée pour remarquée le gout légèrement différent de sa boisson.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- A ton avis, dit-elle sèchement.

Juste une minutes plus tard Fang du se retenir de rire quand 2 petites oreilles rose était maintenant sur la tête de Light, ainsi qu'une queue touffu, se balançant de droite à gauche. Une peau bronzée comme la sienne, des cheveux bleus avec une paire d'oreille et une queue rose, c'en était trop pour la brune qui fut prise d'un énorme fou rire.

- Fang je te jure si tu as mis quelque chose dans ce que je viens de boire, je vais te découpée en rondelle !

Comment avait-elle devinée ?! Fang regarda Lightning avait un air innocent mais un sourire coupable s'étira sur son visage.

- Je préfère te laissez découvrir par toi-même Sunshine ~

Lightning se leva d'un pied ferme et saisit la brune par le col, les sourcils froncée.

- A ta place je lâcherais tout de suite, fit Fang avec un sourire confiant.

- En quel honneur ?

- Pour sa

La brune glissa habilement sa main droite le long du dos de la blonde jusqu'en bas de son bassin, arriver à destination elle lui saisit la queue et la pressa. Un gémissement sorti de la bouche de la soldate qui lâcha prise immédiatement, les oreilles abaissées. Pourquoi son corps se sentait aussi faible tout à coup ?

Par Etro, comment peut-elle être si adorable ~ Oui vous avez bien entendue, Lightning adorable ? Je vous assure !

Relâchant sa prise, Fang regarda le visage de la soldate teinté d'embarras. Celle-ci tourna la tête pour regarder la cause de son état, horrifié en voyant une queue sortir de son short. Ne faisant même plus attention à la coupable, elle courut jusqu'à un miroir pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Un hurlement résonna, manquant de faire faire une crise cardiaque à Serah et Snow qui venait juste de passez devant la porte. Ils regardèrent interloqués la soldate sortir de la salle de bain avec un regard meurtrier, pour une fois sa sœur eut la bonne idée de faire taire son mari avant qu'il ne se creuse sa propre tombe. Retenant elle-même un rire en voyant le physique très flashy de Lightning, sans oubliée ses oreilles qui était entièrement redressés sur sa tête.

- FANG !

La brunette bloqua un coup de poing qui lui arrivait directement dans le visage, puis réussit à parlez en esquivant une autre série de coup de Light qui ne semblait pas enclin à arrêter.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça Sunshine ~, fit Fang en se défendant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appelée comme ça ! grogna Lightning en continuant l'assaut.

Soudain quelque chose cliqua dans son esprit, et elle saisit les deux poignets de la brune avec un regard féroce.

- Fang, donne moi l'antidote, exigea Light.

- Euh, l'antidote ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu as oubliée

- Héhé désolée je crois que si, répondit la pulsienne en se grattant derrière la nuque.

Comment avait-elle fait pour oubliez quelque chose d'aussi important ? Puis elle se rappela ce que la rousse lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne parte.

- Attend Vanille m'a dit que les effets étaient temporaires !

Lightning arrêta son poing à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Fang.

- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

- … juste une petite semaine

- Quoi ?! Comment ça une semaine ? Je ne vais pas sortir comme sa ! répondit Lightning outrée.

- J'ai une proposition !

- Je t'écoute

- Je viens de ramener au moins 2 kilos de crème glacée et des gâteaux apéro, tu sais que tu adore. Pourquoi ont se ferait pas une semaine détente pour une fois ? Juste toi, et moi ? proposa Fang en posant son front contre celui de Claire.

- J'ai promis à Serah qu'ont allait sortir pour passez plus de temps ensemble, répondit Light peu convaincue par ses propres paroles.

- Explique lui elle comprendra non ? ~

Fang en profita pour déposer une pluie de petits baisers le long de son cou puis remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle s'arrêta juste à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, leurs souffles se frôlant.

- D'accord… murmura la soldate en l'embrassant tendrement.

La brune ronronna de contentement et poussa gentiment Lightning jusque sur le canapé. Elles se séparèrent et s'installèrent confortablement l'une à côté de l'autre. Fang caressant les cheveux de Claire, riant quand ses deux petites oreilles rose se baissèrent dans l'appréciation. En faite c'était une très bonne idée cette potion non ?

_Fin_

**X X X**

_À la prochaine =D_


End file.
